Quidditch and Questions
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Rose...do you have a crush on me?" says Albus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Quidditch and Questions**

 **Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy sit among most of the other members of the Slytherin-house, watching their best buddy Albus Potter playing in the first Quidditch game of the school-year, Slythern vs Ravenclaw.**

"Man! Bloody freaking wind." says Albus to himself, trying to hold his Skycleaver 99 broom steady in the heavy wind.

Albus is chasing after the Snitch.

Demi Larsen scores for Slytherin.

"And there it goes, another 10 points for Slytherin, thanks to Demi Larsen."

"C'mon, Albus! Ye can do it." says Rose with acute smile.

"Al, you'll make it, man. Just grab the Snitch." says Scorpius.

One of the Bludgers fly towards Albus, but he avoid it easy.

"Watch out, Albus!" screams Rose, afraid that Albus will be hit by the Bludger.

Albus grab the Snitch.

"Albus Potter's caught the Golden Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

Albus fly around the arena while his team-mates and the other students of his house chant "Well done, Slytherin! Well done, Slytherin!" in joy.

25 minutes later.

"Congrats, Al. You did amazing out there." says Rose, giving Albus a hug.

"Thanks, Rose." says Albus.

"Al, do you wanna be...wanna be..." begins Rose.

"Be what, Rose?" says Albus confused.

"...wanna be...my boyfriend...?" says Rose, saying the word 'boyfriend' in such a low tone that Albus almost don't hear it.

"Uh...Rose, this is so awkward. I'm not sure what to say or do..." says Albus, clearly shy and nervous.

"Maybe this will help." says Rose, giving Albus a kiss.

"That...was...nice..." says Albus.

"Yes, it was." says Rose.

"Rose...do you have a crush on me?" says Albus.

"Yes. I love you." says Rose.

"Love me...? You really truly love me?" says Albus.

"Yes, please start dating me." says Rose with a cute smile.

"I don't know what to do..." says Albus as he grab his wand and run out from the Slytherin common room.

"Wait...didn't mean to freak you out, Al. I'm sorry..." scream Rose.

"Rose, what's going on?" says Scorpius as he step down from the dorms.

"It's...uh...private." says Rose.

"Okay. I'll just go then. I'm going to fins myself something to eat. I didn't have time for breakfast so I'm hungry. See you later." says Scorpius as he leave the common room.

4 hours later.

"Dad, what should I do? Rose is in love with me..." says Albus.

"Well, it depends. How do you feel about her?" says Harry.

"She's my best friend..." says Albus.

"Follow your heart, that will lead you down the right path, son." says Harry.

"Thanks, dad." says Albus.

"You're welcome." says Harry. "I'm sure things will work out okay for you."

The next day.

"Rose, you can be happy. I've decided to date you. How are you feeling about coffee in Hogsmeade on Saturday?" says Albus.

"I'd love that, Al. You just made me the most happy girl ever." says Rose.

"Okay...it's a date. Meet me outside the common room at 5, girl." says Albus.

"Yeah." says Rose.

At 5 on Saturday, outside Slytherin common room.

"Hi, Al...ready for our date?" says Rose who wear a beautful dress in the Slytherin colors, green and silver.

"Sure, Rose." says Albus who wear formal wizard robe.

"Good. Let's go." says Rose.

35 minutes later, Albus and Rose enter the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"Welcome." says Mrs Laura Eddington, the owner of the place.

"Thank you, a table for 2 please." says Rose.

"Okay, over here." says Mrs Eddington as she lead Albus and Rose to a table in the part of the inn where there are no other people at the moment.

"We want coffee and some lemon cake, please." says Rose.

"As you wish, young lady." says Mrs Eddington before she walk away.

"Albus, you were awesome during the Quidditch game." says Rose.

"Thanks. I'm good at Quidditch, just like my brother, father and grandpa." says Albus.

"Yes." says Rose with an adorable smile.

"Rose, I love you." says Albus.

"Al, I love you too, a lot." says a very happy Rose.

"Thanks, girl." says Albus.

"Thank you yourself, Albus Potter. I love you soooo much and I'm totally glad you love me too. Very amazing." says Rose in joy.

 **The End.**


End file.
